Legendary Items
Overview of Legendary Items Legendary Items are the most powerful (and hardest to find)'' items ever to be seen in the Caribbean. These items have powers like no other weapons discovered. They are easily recognized by their red backgrounds. Many legendary items can only be found in certain places and some can be obtained only from certain enemies. A few can be found nearly anywhere. '''Note:' Legendary items are extremely difficult to find even for a seasoned pirate. These were the original 10 Legendary items that could be found in Pirates Online: *Lost Sword of El Patron (Cutlass) - Ghost Form 3, Drain Voodoo +3, Sweep +3. *Silver Freeze (Throwing Knives) - Silver Freeze 3, Blade Instinct +3. *World Eater Blade (Broadsword) - Freeze Sweep 3, Drain Health +3, Drain Voodoo +3 *Thunderspine Sword (Cutlass) - Shock Sweep 3, Critical Strike +3, Thrust +3. *Behemoth Blade (Broadsword) - Dark Curse 3, Sure Footed +3, Endurance +5. *Blade of the Abyss (Cutlass) - Inferno Sweep 3, Blood Fire +3, Sweep +3. *The Emerald Curse (Sabre) - Shock Sweep 3, Voodoo Damage +3, Parry +4 *Heart of Padres del Fuego (Cutlass) - Cursed Fire 5, Blood Fire 3, Blade Storm +3, Thrust +3 *Norrington's Spyglass (Spyglass) - Wreck the Masts 3, Open Fire +2, Take Cover +2 *Barbossa's Fury (Repeater Pistol) - Rapid Fire 3, Critical Strike 3 These new Legendary items have been added to The Legend of Pirates Online: *Cursed Blade of Yore (Cutlass) - Rolling Attack 5, Flourish +4, Blade Storm +3, Thrust +2 *Jack Sparrow's Blade (Cutlass) - Critical Strike 3, Powerful 3, Cleave +3 *The Onyx Curse (Sabre) - Hurricane Slash 3, Stun Immunity 3, Parry +3 *The Ruby Curse (Sabre) - Inferno Sweep 3, Fire Immunity 3, Parry +3 *The Sapphire Curse (Sabre) - Freeze Sweep 3, Pain Immunity 3, Parry +5 *Krakenslayer (Broadsword) - Dark Curse 4, Dutchman's Wrath 4, Blade Storm +4 *Lost Blade of Leviathan - (Broadsword) - Leviathan's Curse 5, Parry +5, Brawl +5, Endurance +5 *Mercer's Pistol - (Pistol) - Feint 3, Critical Strike 3, Eagle Eye +3, Take Aim +3 *Beckett's Pistol - (Pistol) - Not In The Face! 3, Dodge +3, Steel Shot +3 *Devil's Claw - (Cutlass) - Hurricane Slash 4, Sure Footed 3, Brawl +5, Parry +4 *Dark Whisper - (Dagger) - Dark Curse 4, Drain Health 4, Finesse 4 *Soul's Shadow - (Broadsword) - Dark Curse 4, Critical Strike 3, Jumping Slash 2 *The Soulweaver - (Voodoo Doll) - Watcher's Visage 4, Poke 2, Life Drain 3 *Silver Striker (Cutlass) - Power Slash 4, Voodoo Damage 3, Cleave +2 *Calypso's Radiance (Voodoo Doll) - Voodoo Reflect 3, Swarm +3, Life Drain +2 *The Storm Sphere (Grenade) - Maelstrom Charge 3, Long Volley +1, Demolitions +3 Lost Sword of El Patron The first Legendary Item, the Lost Sword of El Patron, was released with El Patron's Lost Weapons. Silver Freeze The second Legendary Weapon, Silver Freeze, (previously known as Mercer's Blades) is a Throwing Knife that can freeze a large group of enemies for a small amount of time. While it is possible to find these knives most anywhere, the boss Foulberto Smasho is known to possess them. Legendary Cursed Blades After a pirate completed the Raven's Cove Story Quest, the original Legendary Cursed Blades were able to be obtained in loot. 'Cutlasses' 'Sabres' 'Broadswords' Other Legendary Weapons 'Cutlasses' 'Sabres' 'Broadswords' 'Pistols' 'Voodoo Dolls' 'Daggers' Grenades Redeem Code Legendary Weapons There are two legendary weapons that were released via redeem code. The first was the Heart of Padres del Fuego in April 2013, and the second was Barbossa's Fury, which was released in September 2013. Legendary Items Weapons are not the only legendary items, like Norrington's Spyglass which is used while sailing. It was given out to the top 50 competitors of the Sink The Most Navy Ships competition. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Navigation Tools